The invention relates to an apparatus which serves to hoist small pleasure boats or, of course, any comparable craft so as to lower them into the water or lift them out of the water.
Hoisting apparatus are already known which are in use at numerous harbours, particularly pleasure harbours. The known apparatus have four wheels which, arranged in pairs, support a pair of booms held at a spacing from one another at one end by a cross member. Thus, viewed from above, the overall structure of such apparatus is U-shaped. In order to use the apparatus and remove a boat from the water, the apparatus is moved along on the opposite edges of a wet dock into which the boat can pass.
This means that the width of the wet dock has to be farily closely adapted to the wheel gauge of the hoisting apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a boat hoisting apparatus suitable for use in a corresponding wet dock and which can be used simply from an angle of a wet dock or a quay where the boat can be berthed.